


I Love You

by KittyKatGeorgie



Category: Captain Underpants Series - Dav Pilkey
Genre: Anxiety, I Love You, M/M, Polyamory, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 15:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19402816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyKatGeorgie/pseuds/KittyKatGeorgie
Summary: Billy can't sleep during his first sleepover.





	I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> They're in middle school here so about 12-13?

Soft breathing filled the dark room, nearly drowned out by the sound of the A.C. flowing. Three boys lay in the center of the room, fast asleep inside a nest of blankets.

Well, maybe not all three boys were fast asleep.

Billy sat up a little bit, propping himself up on his forearms. George and Harold were asleep, he thought- it was hard to see in the dark, and without his glasses. He watched Harold's chest, trying to match his breathing. That wasn't creepy, was it? It always helped with Billy's anxiety at night to match someone's breathing (usually one of his moms'), and he was very anxious right now. It was his first sleepover.

"You're still awake?"

Billy jumped and squeaked, slapping a hand over his mouth. He turned red, making sure he hadn't woken Harold up. The blond stayed asleep, only moving to tug at the blankets.

"Sorry." George laughed quietly, propping his head up on his elbow. "I didn't mean to scare you. You sound like a rat."

"Thanks…?" Billy shook his head. "Yes, I'm still awake. I… can't sleep."

"Same." George sighed and rubbed at his eyes. "ADHD."

"Anxiety." Billy smiled a bit. George smiled softly, looking at Harold's face. He reached over to gently hold his hand and rub the back with his thumb.

"He's too cute. It's like, illegal."

Billy giggled, covering his mouth. "You're right."

"And small. Who's that small? How is it possible?" Billy snickered into his palm again, trying to stay quiet. George chuckled a bit. "Y'know, it's kinda funny that your anxiety's keeping you up on your first sleepover with us."

"Why is that funny?"

"Because Harold got scared the first time he slept over too. He had to go home in the middle of the night. We didn't do sleepovers at my house until third grade."

"Well he seems fine now."

"Yeah, he got over it."

Harold yawned and rolled over in his sleep, wrapping an arm around Billy's waist. Billy's face lit up red, mouth gaping in shock. George laughed, cuddling up behind Harold. "Come on, let's sleep."

"Y-yeah." Billy laid back down, putting his arm around Harold and gently rubbing his side. The top of Harold's head barely reached his chin. He  _ was  _ small. "...I think I love him, George."

"...have you told him that yet?"

"N-no. I'm terrified. I-I've never had a boyfriend before. Is it too soon?"

"I dunno. We've been saying it for years. I never really thought about it when it was romantic instead."

"Oh god. Maybe it is. What if it's too soon? I do think I love him but when am I supposed to say it? When do I tell him?"

George smiled a bit and squeezed Billy's hand. "Think about it in the morning, ok? Can't do anything right now."

Billy nodded. "Right." He sighed as George closed his eyes. After a minute, he gently kissed Harold's forehead. "Goodnight Harold. I love you." He closed his eyes.

Harold grinned, cracked one eye open, and closed it before snuggling closer between the two boys.


End file.
